Past comes forth
by DarkAngel9999
Summary: What happens when the SPR gang goes to investigate a new inn? As the story starts to unravel someone from Mai's past is revealed. This person knows Mai, but why can't Mai seem to remember this person at all? Also what happens between Naru and Mai that have them yelling at each other? Will Naru loose Mai?
1. Chapter 1

**Past comes forth**

I'm kind of nervous about this story, this is my first FanFiction, I hope you all like it.

I do not own Ghost Hunt by any means nor do i own the Characters.

Chapter 1 Hurt

At the SPR headquarters Mai sat down on the sofa waiting for everyone to come. Naru had taken a case at a newly built inn that had multiple spirits. As the team started to arrive, Mai began to make tea for everyone. When Bou-san entered, the first thing he did was hug Mai. Naru watched with and annoyed look while Bou-san gave an evil smirk as to tease Naru.

"Mai, Tea."

Mai managed to get away from Bou-san and get Naru his tea. Mai set Naru's tea down on the table in front of him and sat in the middle of Bou-san and Ayako.

"Now that you're all here I will further explain the case," Naru said as he stood up to gather the files from Lin.

"Our client is Akihiko Saito, the new owner of Saito inn, located in Hokkiado. Lin has done some research and discovered that the inn was previously a mental asylum, run by Dr. Ibuki Takashi. Dr. Takashi died in a sudden fire at the asylum about 4 years ago. There seems to be a lot of activity, guest are being pushed down stairs, wake up with broken glass around them, and wake up with scratches on their back."

"So when do we start?" Mai asked.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Saito has provided us with 3 personal rooms and a room for base."

"Who gets what room?" Masako asked, clearly wanting to be with Naru._ 'Could she be any more obvious?'_ Mai thought to herself. Ayako and Madako both laughed as though they knew what Mai was thinking. Lin had a slight smirk as if he knew too.

"Masako, you and John will share a room, Ayako and Bou-san have a room, and Mai and I have one"

Mai started to blush but it quickly faded when she saw Masako staring at her with so much hate.

"Why do i have to room with the old lady?!" Bou-san said, right before Ayako hit him with her purse. Mai, John, and Madako all laughed, but were silenced by Naru's death stare.

"If you all have time to laugh, you should have time to work." Naru said as he walked towards his office.

"Mai, follow me, and stop playing around."

"I'm not playing around…" Mai said under her breath, but Naru was able to hear it and gave her a stare that meant for her to come now. Mai got up hesitantly and followed Naru in his office. She sat down looking everywhere but at Naru. Naru sat quietly looking over files, glancing at Mai every few minutes. After about 10 minutes Naru finally spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Mai, I don't want you wandering around alone, you will stay by my side at all times, is that clear?"

"Ye-yes…"

" You can leave now." Mai got up and headed for the door.

"It's not like you'd care what happens to me. I bet you would love to watch over Masako…" Mai said under her breath, not knowing Naru heard her.

"Maybe your right," Naru said in response to Mai's comment. Mai stood still, her heart beating fast, then she turned around shocked at what she just heard. She felt tears coming forth, stinging her eyes. Naru didn't even look up but he knew he went overboard. Mai ran out the office, ignoring everyone's questions. She ran to her apartment and locked her self in. Lin entered Naru's office and shut the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What did you do?" Lin asked knowing Naru said something stupid again.

"Nothing…"

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Mai ran out the building crying"

Naru sighed and explained what happened between him and Mai. Lin just shook his head in disbelief.

" You know you have to fix this."

"How?"

"That's something you need to figure out yourself."

The next day at headquarters everyone was waiting for Mai who was 20 minutes late. Naru started tapping his foot in annoyance. Mai walked into the room with a neutral expression on her face. She didn't know how to feel. She loved Naru but he had feelings for Masako,_ that_ she knew for sure. Ayako and Madako looked at Mai, then at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Mai your late," Naru said praying she still wasn't mad. When she didn't say a word let alone look at him, he knew the answer to his own question. He hurt her and he hated himself for it. He hated seeing Mai cry, especially when he knew it was his fault.

"Masako, Ayako, Madako, and John you will all be riding with Bou-san. Mai your riding with Lin and I." Naru said moving towards the door. As everyone moved towards the door Mai stood still.

"Ma-Masako…" Mai said hesitantly

Masako turned around giving Mai a dirty look as always.

"Can you switch seats with me?"

"Of course!" Masako said with out giving it any thought. After about a minute she wondered why Mai gave up her seat next to Naru, but she really didn't care. As everyone headed towards the vehicles Naru noticed Mai going towards Bou-san's car. Everyone stood still, shocked, wanting to know why Mai wasn't with Naru. They all decided not to say anything until Mai was ready to talk about it. Naru noticed Masako heading towards him With her sleeve covering her mouth. Naru gave Mai a look as she was about to get into the car. Mai stood still for a few seconds as she could feel Naru's stare, it sent chills down her spine, but she ignored it. She got in the car, shut the door, and looked ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Past comes forth **

**I do not own ghost hunt nor do I own the characters**

**There is going to be dramatic scenes in this chapter…but I hope you all like it. Also some characters may be oc but no worries.**

Chapter 2 Patience

Sitting in the van Naru gazed out of the window, ignoring Masako, and the fact that she was all over him. Naru had only one thing on his mind and that was how badly he hurt Mai with his stupid comment. Masako looked up at Naru, who was clearly in deep thought. She sighed to her self, wishing he would look at her just once. She tightened the grip around his arm and received no reaction. Lin looked at Masako and just shook his head at the desperate girl. Mai sat in the backseat of Bou-san's car with John and Madoka, just thinking about how she felt towards Naru. _'That narcissistic jerk! I know he loves Masako but he didn't have to say that! He should just go be with her instead of sending me mixed feelings.'_ Mai thought to herself not realizing her face was turning completely red with anger. Ayako and Madoka both couldn't take it anymore and asked Mai what happened. Mai was reluctant to tell them at first but did so, to lift the burden off her shoulders.

"That bastard! How dare he talk to our sweet little Mai like that!" Ayako and Madoka said as they fumed .

"Mai, do you really believe Naru loves Masako?" Bou-san asked looking back in his rearview mirror.

"I don't know… but at this point I don't really care. A person can only take so much…" Mai trailed off, realizing she couldn't go on with these mixed feelings between her and Naru. '_I can't do it anymore… I'm done.' _Mai thought as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. She woke up an hour later as they pulled into the parking lot of the inn. Naru, Masako, and Lin got out of the van looking around at the enormous building.

"Masako, do you feel anything?" Naru asked without looking at the girl.

"I feel faint spirits, but nothing really strong yet." Naru nodded his head and looked over to see Mai rubbing her sleepy eyes. Naru was greeted by Mr. Saito who looked unusually pale.

"I just came to greet you all, but sadly I have an emergency I need to attend to."

"That's fine." Naru said in his steady voice.

"Feel free to roam around, here's the keys to your rooms, if you need anything ask my assistant Hana." Mr. Saito handed Naru the keys and quickly walked away. Naru turned his head to see Mai walking towards him, but then quickly realized that she was coming to unload the van. Once inside and everything set up at base, Mai began to walk towards the door.

"Mai," Naru said colder than usual. Mai stopped in front off the door but did not turn around.

"I thought i told you to stay by my side while we're here," Naru said as though talking to a disobedient child.

"I'm going to the room, you can follow me if you want," Mai said coldly in a voice that even surprised her. She waited a few seconds before heading out the door, passing the group of friends. Naru followed Mai all the way to the room and once inside, slammed, and locked the door behind him. Mai sat on the bed with her back towards Naru, who was leaning on the door.

"I understand if your mad at me but don't let it affect your job."

Mai felt a nerve twitch in her head, she wanted to scream, but stayed silent. She was passed her breaking point, filled with anger and sorrow, she didn't know what to do. How could she love someone who treated her like a dog sometimes, ordering her around with such ease. She felt shivers going down her spine knowing she had to say something at some point, but what?

"Mai, did you hear what I sa-"

"Yes. I heard you, and I'm not doing anything to affect my work."

"How about you fix your attitude while talking to your boss."

_'That's it' _, Mai just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and looked Naru in the eyes. Feeling so many emotions overwhelm her.

"I wouldn't have an attitude if it wasn't for a certain someone!"

"I'm sorry for what I said but this attitude has gone on long enough."

"Your not sorry! You don't even care about how I feel, do you know how much those words broke my heart? Did you even bother to think before you spoke?" Mai couldn't hold in her feeling anymore, the hurt she let it out, the anger she let it out, and the tears she let them out. Naru saw Mai crying and walked toward her. He began to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Stop! Don't think everything can be solved by embracing me! I love you but your to wrapped around Masako to notice it!"

"Mai… I-"

"No, don't say anything else. Im done with this, with hurting, with crying, and with loving you!"

"Mai, please calm down."

She couldn't calm down. She couldn't just smile and let him embrace her. She couldn't say _'I forgive you' _. She just couldn't do it. She looked at him with tears running down her checks like a stream. She began to walk towards the door, but Naru grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" She yelled, her voice mixed with so much sorrow.

"No Mai, I won't let you go." Mai took a deep breath before she said something unforgivable.

" I HATE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and ran out the door. Naru stood in the middle of the room shocked at the girl's words. They stung, more than stung, they cut deep into his heart.

Mai ran to Ayako's room and stood outside the room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bou-san answered the door to see a crying Mai. He just hugged the crying girl tight, not wanting to let her go. She was like a daughter to him, someone he wanted to keep out of harm's way and protect. He brought Mai into the room and sat her on the bed. Ayako walked over to Mai, who was know sitting on the bed sobbing. Ayako embraced Mai who was shaking and hyperventilating. Ayako was like a mother to Mai, someone who could make your problems go away with just a hug and a warm smile. Once Mai finished crying Ayako asked what happened and listened as Mai explained the painful event. About an hour later Mai was asleep and Ayako told Bou-san to watch over Mai for a few minutes. He didn't ask any questions because he had a pretty good idea where she was heading. A few minutes later Naru heard a loud bang on the door. He got up and opened it to see a very pissed off Ayako. Ayako walked into the room and shut the door. Naru walked back and sat on the bed.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What happens to me and Mai is of no concern to you."

"The hell if it is! Mai is so heartbroken she cried herself to sleep!"

"Look Ayako I know you're concerned but this is our problem."

"Then _you_ need to fix_ your _problem now." With that Ayako stormed off back to her room. When she walked in Mai was awake. Ayako walked over to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to handle something…I'll be back in a few. Mai walked out go the room and down the hall to Masako's room. Mai knocked on the door trying not to regret her next decision. Masako opened the door to see a very red eyed Mai.

"Masako…would you like to switch rooms with me?" Masako looked at Mai in total confusion now. However she let all the confusion go when she thought about how close her and Naru would be now. She put her sleeve in front of her face and began to blush. She then turned around and started to pack. Mai went to her own room to grab her things. _'If she wants to be with him so badly she can.' _Mai thought to her self as she made her way to the room. She walked in and walked to the edge of the bed, trying her best not to look at Naru. She grabbed her bags,walked out, and silently closed the door behind her. A few minutes later Naru heard a light knock on the door and opened it to see a very red Masako.

"Mai wanted to switch rooms with me…I hope that's okay." Naru simply looked at Masako as she made her way in. She later walked out the room and headed to base.

_**Mai's Pov**_

I didn't know what to do. It took all my courage to go back to my room and get my things. I couldn't just sit around worrying everyone, and besides I had a job to do. I walked back to base praying Naru wasn't there. When I walked up to the door I questioned if he was in there…but I had to find out one way or another. As I walked in the room I was relieved to find him not there. Masako was sitting across from John reading a book. I walked over and sat next to John.

"Mai how are you?"

"I'm fine now."

"...Then why are you shaking?" I looked down at my hands not knowing that I was shaking. John kept looking at my hands than hesitantly grabbed my hands in his. I think his hands were shaking more than mine. I squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him. A few seconds later all I hear is the door slam.

_**Normal Pov**_

Mai turned to see a very angry Naru. He walked towards her snatched her away from John and brought her into the hallway. He was being irrational but he couldn't stop himself.

"What are you doing holding his hand?"

"What I chose to do is none of your business!" Naru just looked at Mai, without knowing what he was doing he pinned her against the wall. He moved closer to Mai inches away from her lips. Mai began to blush but pushed Naru back.

"Stop messing with me!"

"Mai, I'm not messing with you."

"Yes you are! Your only doing because you can't stand being ignored, your like a child! When are you going to realize you can't just keep messing with peoples feelings!" Mai walked back into the now silent room. Naru followed behind her and quietly shut the door.

"Kazuya we need to focus on the task that's ahead." Lin said not moving his eyes from the screen.

**Night:**

The SPR group were all heading for the door to retire for the night. Mai reached for the door but it wouldn't open. She pulled on the door harder but it wouldn't open. Masako then fainted suddenly John kneeled down and held her in his arms. Naru walked over and kneeled down beside John.

"Masako is something here?"

"Yes,but it doesn't feel like a spirit more like a demon."

"Demon?!"

"Yes."

"Where is-" Naru's sentence was cut short when Mai screamed. There was a middle aged man in a white doctors jacket standing before them. his hair as gray as a stormy sky he stood about 6'2 and wore glasses. He had his hands around Mai's throat, his grip getting tighter. Bou-san began to chant, but then the demon threw Mai into the wall and vanished. Mai hit the wall and as she slid down a trail of blood made a line on the wall. Mai heard everyone calling her name but their voices became muffled and began to fade.

_**Dream State **_

_Mai awoke and found her self standing in the middle of an ocean. _

_"Mai." She heard a familiar voice call out to her._

_"Gene?"_

_"Yes, it's me Mai." Mai threw her arms around Gene and hugged him tight. She felt as though all her worries faded away as she hugged stepped back to look Gene in his eyes._

_"Gene what's going on?"_

_"Mai you need to know something very important."_

_"What is it?"_

_"While your here be very careful, don't be alone if you can help it, the demon here is after you."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Your connected to this place."_

_"I don't get it… how am I connected to this place?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough, but it's time for you to leave here and wake up." _

_"Gene! Gene!" Mai screamed as she saw Gene fading away, she didn't want him to go, not yet, she wanted him to hold her her tight and never let go._

_**End of dream**_

Mai felt her eyes flutter as she began to wake up. When her vision started to come back she saw the sun rising.

"Mai… " She slightly turned her head to the familiar voice.

"John..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Past comes forth**_

_**I do not own Ghost hunt nor the characters**_

_**Some characters may be oc but it's a little bit more interesting this way. Hope you all enjoy:)**_

Chapter 3: Realization

As Mai slowly sat up John grabbed and hugged her tight but gently. Mai liked the feel of his warmth so she raised her arms and wrapped them around Johns neck. As everyone looked at Mai, they were relieved to see her awake. Ayako eased her way towards Naru who was leaning on the door looking at Mai in John's arms. He felt himself ready to snatch Mai away, when he noticed Ayako standing by him.

"They look good together." Ayako said not looking at Naru only straight ahead.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to realize how easily someone can slip through your fingers, if you don't try to hold onto them."

"If you have time to lecture me you have time to work." Naru said bitterly.

"If you have time to be a jerk you have enough time to watch as Mai gets taken away." With that Ayako moved to sit next to Madoka who was now holding Mai's hand. Bou-san was leaning on a wall facing Mai, when he realized they all needed to know something.

"Mai, did you have a dream?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, even Naru,Lin, and Masako looked.

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"Gene said that the Demon was after me and that I was somehow connected to this place." Madoka looked at Mai confused.

"The inn?"

"I've never been here before, I didn't even know it existed until Mr. Saito came to us." Lin grabbed his laptop and sat across from Mai.

"Maybe Gene didn't mean the inn, maybe he meant the asylum." Lin asked getting his laptop prepared.

"I've never been to any asylum before." Mai said nervous about what was happening.

"Mai, I'm going to ask you some questions just be calm okay?"

"…Okay…"

"How old were you when your parents died?"

"Um about 4 years old."

"Where did you go afterward?"

"My aunt and uncle took me in. I lived with them until my second year of Junior High, but my aunt became very sick. My uncle had to use all of their savings for medical bills. I didn't want to cause more trouble for them, so I got an apartment and started to live by myself." Lin started to type everything he just heard, something didn't seem right to him so he had to ask one more big question.

"Mai do you have any siblings?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure you don't?" Lin asked ignoring her question.

"Yes…" Lin heard Mai hesitate at her own response. Not sure if it was nervousness or not he sill took note to it. Lin then got up and sat back down at his computer, typing inhumanly fast. John looked over to Mai and noticed her red face and soft panting.

"Mai you should rest." Mai turned to John who was looking at her with such caring eyes.

"…Your right…can you take me back to our room?" Mai said not meaning anything behind it.

"Of course." John said as he stood. Mai began to get up but felt the weight of her own body pushing her back down. John wrapped Mai's arm around his shoulder while he hesitantly placed his own around her waist. Naru was seriously at his breaking point. '_That's it! I was patient enough when I saw them holding hands, I was patient enough when I saw them hug, but this is not going to happen. It's bad enough she barely looks at me, and that she moved out of the room, but the fact that she is sharing a room with another guy and its __**him**__ of all people, is really driving me nuts!'_ Naru watched as they were coming closer to the door. Naru was about to stop them when he was caught off guard by something. They did in fact look good together and that Mai looked much happier and at peace in John's arms regardless if she was sick or not. Naru moved out the way as they made their way towards the door. When they left Naru felt like his heart had been ripped out and thrown away. _'Is this how she feels?' _ Down the hall John opened the door to their room and laid Mai down on the first bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. John waited a few minutes before leaving out the room to head back to base. As he re-entered base, everyone was sitting waiting for instructions. Naru walked in the middle of the room and began explaining what needs to be done.

"Gata-san, I want you to go around and find where the spirits are, Ayako, John, and Bou-san you follow her. Madoka I want you to stay here with Lin and monitor everything. I will talk to Mr. Saito's assistant Hana." Everyone dismissed themselves to do as they were told. Masako walked around the building and felt hundreds maybe thousands of spirits. Most of them located in the basement of the inn. A few were scattered around the beach a few feet away from the inn. Naru walked to the front desk to see Hana not there. He looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find her. Naru then called Lin to see if he saw Hana on the monitor's, when Lin said no Naru decided to head back to the base. Along the way he stopped in front of _their_ room. He knocked on the door but received no answer. He slightly opened it to see if Mai was alright. He walked in and sat on her bed. Her face wasn't red anymore, it went back to her creamy colored skin, that he loved so much. He looked at her hair that had grown past her shoulders, since they met a year ago. He brushed a piece of hair from her face when he heard her say something.

"Jo..hn…." Naru looked at Mai in discuss and walked out the room. _'Why is she thinking about him? She's starting to get under my skin…maybe I should give her a taste of her own medicine. It's childish, I know but she's hurting me worse than what I did to her! I know I hurt her but this is ridiculous. She wants to flirt with another guy in front of me fine! She can do whatever the hell she wants, but she better not come crying to me in the end.' _Naru entered the base to see Lin with a shockingly confused expression.

"Lin what's wrong?"

"Something doesn't seem right…what Mai said about being connected here."

"Explain."

"The inn its self hasn't been open very long, and Mai said she's never been here. Yet Gene said she was connected to this place. My guess is that he meant the asylum not the inn. I've been doing research on Mai's family history and the asylum patient history."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing yet, but I think she had a family member stay at the asylum and died either before the fire, or during the fire. Something seems more off."

"That is?"

"Even if Mai did have a relative here, why is the Demon after her?"

"Maybe the Demon is mistaking her for that family member. Lin focus on Mai's immediate family to see if there are any clues."

"OH MY GOD." Madoka yelled looking at the screen. Lin and Naru got up and ran over to the monitor when they saw a white mist creep into the room where Mai was. Lin and Naru ran out of base and down to Mai's room. The Demon had already turned into a full bodied Demon and lifted Mai out of her bed. Mai woke up frantic and started to kick and punch at the Demon so she could brake free. Lin released his familiars to attack the Demon. It violently threw Mai to the ground and she let out a cry of pain. Before disappearing it talked.

"I will come back for you Sara!" The Demon said then vanished. Mai tried to get up but was in to much pain to do so. Even though Naru was mad at Mai he helped carry her to base and even though Mai was mad at Naru she allowed it. Mai sat on the couch in silence as everyone rushed back to check on Mai. Lin and Naru started to do research and questioned why the Demon called Mai Sara. The door swung open and everyone ran in(well except for Masako). Bou-san was the first to hug Mai to make sure his precious baby was okay. Ayako sat next to Mai and just held her in her arms. Madoka sat a cup of tea down in front of Mai and took her seat on the opposite side of Ayako. John looked relieved that Mai was okay, and Masako sat silently reading her book. Lin had been typing all this time and cleared his throat when he had discovered something interesting.

"Mai, we discovered how you are in fact connected here." Lin said as Naru stood on the side of him focusing his eyes on Mai.

"How?" Mai asked hesitantly. She wanted to know but was scared to know for some reason. Lin and Naru both said in unison.

"Mai…you had a sister."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Past comes forth**_

_**I do not own Ghost hunt or the characters**_

_**This chapter made me teary eyed. Hope you all enjoy**_

_**Chapter 4: Sara**_

"I have a…sister."

"Yes." Naru said as he began to explain.

"It seems your parents had a daughter 4 years before they had you, making her eight at the time of your parents death. It says that she was admitted to the asylum a few months afterward."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why don't I remember her then? Why didn't anyone ever mention her?"

"Mai you were 4, I doubt you would remember everything at that age, and if she was sent here shortly after your parents death, her presence must have faded from your memory as you grew older."

"Your lying! I would never forget if I had a sister!"

"I'm not lying." Lin walked over and placed his laptop in front of everyone. There was a picture of a girl named Sara Taniyama, who looked like Mai, with the exception of her blue eyes. Everyone looked in astonishment at the picture.

"She….looks like me…" Mai said with tears in her eyes. Naru began to continue where they left off.

"We figured you had a sibling of some sort so we dug into your family history and discovered Sara. We also found that she had been at the asylum for 8 years before she died a week before the fire 4 years ago. Making you 12 and her 16."

"How, did she die?"

"We don't know." When Naru finished his sentenced a white mist started to appear in the middle of the room. Bou-san and John stood ready to exercise the Demon.

"Wait!" Masako said holding her hand up.

"It's not the Demon, this spirit has no evil intent surrounding it." Everyone just watched as the spirit began to take shape. Mai's eyes grew big when she saw it was the girl from the picture…Sara. Sara stood facing everyone, she had long brown hair down to her waist and blue eyes, in all other aspects she resembled Mai. Sara looked over at Mai and smiled. Naru was the first to talk to Sara.

"Your Sara correct?"

"Yes you are correct." She said, her voice soft and soothing.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to protect my sister."

"So you know who Mai is?"

"Of course, I've always thought about her. It was the only thing I could do, seeing as how I was locked away in this hell whole." Mai just looked at Sara so many emotions engulfing her. She started having flashbacks of her childhood. She remembered seeing a picture of a girl in her house before her parents died, realizing who the girl was made Mai cry. _'How? How could I forget my sister? Why am I just now realizing she really is my sister? Why doesn't anything make sense?!' _Sara looked at Mai and saw the pained expression she had.

"Mai, it's alright." Mai snapping out of her thoughts looked at the girl in front of her.

"Ra-nee-chan…" Mai said to Sara hesitantly.

"So you remember the nickname you gave me."

"Nickname?" Naru said looking at the two.

"Mai always called me Ra-nee-chan, when she began to talk it was easier for her to say Ra instead of Sara, because she couldn't really pronounce her S's." Sara explained looking at her sister.

"You said your trying to protect Mai, from who?"

"Takashi…"

"Why is he after Mai?"

"As you heard Takashi called Mai, Sara, he mistook her for me."

"So we were right, but why is he after you?" Sara looked at everyone and hesitated, she didn't know what to do. She slowly took a deep breath and looked at Mai.

"Before this place burned down it wasn't really what you might picture it to be."

"Explain." Naru said confused by it all.

"Takashi forced pills down his patients throats. The pills belonged to some makeshift pharmaceutical company that was developing a medicine that was suppose to help mentally ill people. The pill had an opposite affect though. It made people crazier. Takashi didn't know what to do with the patients that had lost all commonsense, so he had them taken care of."

"Taken care of how?"

"…In the basement there were about 30 cremators, he would have his staff tie down a body and put them in the cremator….alive…" Sara closed her eyes remembering the screams she heard. Everyone's eyes grew big, they were all disgusted with this Doctor, and felt remorse for the people who were killed. Naru continued their conversation.

"If you were trying to protect Mai, why is it that she's hurt?"

"Naru!" Mai yelled with anger taking over her body.

"It's okay Mai." Sara said placing a hand on her sister's head.

"When ever I tried to stop him, your monk or priest over there were already chanting. The first incident when Takashi threw Mai I tried to stop the impact by grabbing her…but I wasn't strong enough… my body still wasn't able to take shape yet."

"That explains the presences I felt, it was very very faint, so I didn't think nothing of it." Masako explained

"You still didn't explain why he wants you." Naru said.

"Before I died I took the files, that contained the reports of the experiments, and hid them. If Takashi didn't have the files he couldn't receive his money payment from the company."

"How did he know you had the files?"

"I was the only one allowed in his office…."

"Why?"

"….That's a long story." Mai looked at Sara with multiple questions to ask.

"Ra-nee-chan, why did you come here, to the asylum?"

"After our parents died, I became distant and wouldn't talk, Aunt and Uncle sent me to a therapist and he suggested I come here. When our aunt became sick it was to much trouble for them to take care of me, so they left me here."

"That's too cruel! Nothing is wrong with you!" Mai yelled tears forming in her eyes again.

"Mai…I'm not mad, most people would be, but I understood that they couldn't help me."

"How did you die?" Naru asked, the question gnawing at him.

"I will not answer that." Sara said coldly.

"Why not?"

"The last thing Mai needs is images in her head about my death." Mai looked at Sara, the truth was she wanted to know, but wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle it.

"It's okay…I want to know.." Sara looked at her sister, she had grown into a beautiful strong teenager.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Yes…It's okay…I can handle it."

"Alright." Mai sat on the couch next to Madoka, Ayako, and Bou-san. John sat next to Masako on the other couch. Lin sat still in his seat, while Naru remained leaning on the wall.

"I'll start the day before I died."

_**Flash back(Sara's POV)**_

_I was walking back to my room when I felt someone grab my arm. Takashi pulled me into his office and locked the door. _

_"What do you want from me?" I asked him, he kept staring at me smiling._

_"You've grown into a beautiful woman."_

_"And your a perverted old man with no morals."_

_"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved you?"_

_" 'Saved me' you sick bastard you rapped me everyday!"_

_"I love you so it's not rape."_

_"Take your love and go to hell."_

_"Such a dirty mouth."_

_"I'm leaving." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, his hand covered my throat and I couldn't breath. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one came. When he was finished he went to a back room. I hurried and pulled on my clothes, I looked down at the files, and began to read them. I heard his foot steps coming closer, so I put the files in the back of my shirt. He came and gave me that disgusting smile of his then he unlocked the door._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." I couldn't run out the room fast enough. Later that night I went to the beach without anyone noticing. I dug as deep as I could and set the files in the whole. I made my way back inside my room and feel asleep. The next morning I heard footsteps by my door I raised up just in time as Takashi opened my door._

_"You brat! Where are my files?!"_

_"What files?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me." The next thing I knew my face had stung from his hit. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to this secret room. I looked around at the blue tiles that covered the whole room. Feeling the heavy cold shackle on my skin I scream for help. Of course no one came. The bastard walked in holding surgical tools. At this point I figured I was going to die, I was leaving a place I looked at as hell its self._

_"So your not going to tell me where you hid the files?" _

_"I' don't know what your talking about." I knew I hit a nerve, that look of hatred on his face was priceless. He took a scalpel and dug it into my left arm, I didn't cry out from the pain, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He cut me over 45 times. At this point I felt myself slip away._

_"Tell me where the files are!" I knew at any moment I would go, so I said one last thing to him, while keeping my eyes closed._

_"I hope you burn in hell, where you belong." My last moments were here, I thought about my sister. She would be around 12 now. I wonder what she looks like? I hope she knows no matter what I'll always love her._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Sara looked at the group in front of her. Ayako and Madoka had tears streaming down her eyes. All the guys looked down at the ground showing so much pain but not wanting to cry in front of everyone. Masako tried to show no emotions but deep down she wanted to cry. Mai looked at her sister with such sorrowful eyes.

"I need to go, but I'll be back." Sara said looking at Mai.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"My soul needs to rest, it takes a lot out of me to keep this form." Mai nodded in understanding. Sara wiped Mai's tears away, before she faded.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Past comes forth**_

_**I do not own Ghost hunt or the characters**_

_**Chapter 5: Comfort**_

When Sara left, Mai needed to think. She needed to be alone, her head was pounding, her heart felt like it would burst. She walked out of the room and went to her room. Out on the balcony, she looked out over the ocean, she felt the wind blow causing her goosebumps. She felt the warmth of her tears on her cheeks, she didn't want to wipe them away, she wanted to let everything out. A few minutes pass by when she hears the door shut. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to turn around, she wanted to stay in her own serenity.

"Naru…what do you want?"

"I just needed to make sure your okay."

"Well I am, so you can leave."

"Mai don't be like that."

"Like what? Hurt? Embarrassed? Heart broken?"

"Mai, I never really meant to hurt you."

"Yeah right, you probably laughed at my_ little _feelings, why don't you go back to Masako and leave me alone."

"Why would I go back to her?"

"It's so obvious that she has feelings for you! You have feelings for her too, so leave me alone."

"Mai, please don't be like that."

"Why are you even here?"

"Mai…I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry. I would never laugh at your feelings and I don't have feelings for Gata-san."

"Naru, how many times have you apologized? How many times have you hurt me? How many times have you seen me cry because of you? Regardless of everything, I still stood by your side like an idiot. And for what? I can't take it anymore I'm-"

"I love you Mai." Mai felt her body stiffen, her breathing accelerating, she didn't know what to do or say back. _'How do I know he means it? How do I know he's not just saying it to make feel better? I can't stop loving him, but I can't have my heart repeatedly broken by this guy.' _Mai was snapped out of her thought when she felt Naru hug her from behind. His warmth she enjoyed it, the way he held her tight but gentle she liked it, the way she felt so comfortable with him she loved it. Naru turned Mai around to face him. _'Why is it I love this girl so much? This idiot of a girl, who makes me heart stop when she smiles at me. This girl who makes my heart feel at peace when she laughs. This girl who I never want to hurt again. This girl who I love and want to spend my life with.' _ Mai looked into Naru's eyes as he leaned closer to her. Their faces mere centimeters away.

"Hey, Mai…." Bou-san said as he walked into the room. He looked at them and slowly backed out the room. _'Damn that monk! Why? Why, does he have to ruin everything?!' _Naru though as a vain started to throb in his head. Mai eased away from Naru and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face. When she came out Naru was sitting on the couch in full blown irritation mode.

"Naru, I think we should go back."

"Yeah….I guess your right." Mai looked at Naru and tried to come up with the right words to say.

"Naru….I forgive you…and I'm sorry I said I hated you." Her heart still hurt, but she loved Naru too much to give up. She knew it was stupid but her heart wouldn't let him go no matter what happened. They got up and left the room and walked to base. Mai entered the base feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of he shoulders. Masako looked at Mai and Naru and turned her head in disgust.

"Mai how do you feel sweetie?" Madoka asked as she walked up to Mai.

"I'm fine, I just want to do all I can to save my sister and everyone else's soul."

"Mai we might have a way to do that but we need you." Lin said

"What should I do?"

"We need you to be a decoy."

"Out of the question, we will not use Mai to lore that Demon out." Naru said as he put his arm around Mai's waist.

"This is the only way, and you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt Mai." Bou-san said

"I'll do it." Mai said looking at everyone.

"Mai I'm not gonna let you. What if you get hurt?" Naru said looking her in her eyes. He was afraid of loosing her. He just let her in his heart he didn't want her to leave him.

"Naru if that's the only way to save everyone, then I want to do it. Believe in me." Mai said. Her eyes strong not wavering._ 'Those eyes and her strong will to help people are the reasons why I fell in love with her.'_

"Alright, but you better not get hurt." Mai smiled at his approval then listened to how everything would play out. Mai went back to her room alone and sat in silence. The only sound was that of the wind, which sounded like cries. About an hour later Mai found her self drifting into sleep.

_**DREAM:**_

_"Mai, how are you?" Mai turned to face the familiar voice and smiled at the sight of Gene._

_"Gene, I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about your sister."_

_"It's fine. I think it was for the best, I'm just happy I get to see her again. My heart still holds guilt for not remembering her."_

_"Mai she forgives you and loves you very much."_

_"I love her too, but I hate the fact that she spent the last moments of her life in this hell hole and not with the people she loved."_

_"I understand, and Mai you need to wake up now."_

_"Wait. Why?"_

_"He's coming."_

_**END OF DREAM**_

As Mai began to awake her eyes fluttered and she began to see white all around her. She tried to stay calm as Takashi began to manifest in front of her.

"Sara, are you finally going to tell me where the files are?" Takashi asked with a sickening smile.

"Go to hell you sick sadistic bastard!" Mai spat, anger feeling up her whole body.

"You ungrateful, insolent, child! How dare you speak to me in such away. I should have killed you sooner." Before Mai knew it she felt hands around her throat and her feet leaving the ground. Bou-san and John came out and both began to chant. The Demon simply laughed at their efforts, he was too strong. His demonic power was causing the lights to flicker and objects started flying across the room, everyone joined as they rushed from base to try and help. All of a sudden everyone noticed white mist appearing all around. Multiple spirits showed themselves and Sara was the ring leader. Takashi let go of Mai and backed away from the rest of the spirits. Naru quickly ran over and helped Mai of the ground.

"What are you all doing?! I order you to stop!" All the spirits came near him and began to diminish his very presence. Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt his body ripping apart. He faded into nothing more than a speck of dust. Mai looked at all the smiling faces each spirit possessed as they turned to face her. They all stood behind a very proud sister.

"Thank you for risking your life to save or souls." As the spirits bowed the all began to fade as they were now at peace. The last one left was Sara.

"I'm so very proud of you Mai."

"I just did what needed to be done. I hope everyones soul finds peace now."

"They will, and its all thanks to you and your friends." Sara gave them all a warm smile.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Sara said as she hugged Mai gently.

"I just got you back, you can't leave me." Mai said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mai, my soul is at peace. There is no need for me to stay on this earth. I will always be there with you whenever you need me. So please smile before I go." Mai smiled softly granting her sister's finale wish.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mai, I'll always protect you so don't worry. Live for life, and be happy. I'll always be in your heart just like you'll always be in mine." With that Sara gave a smile as she backed away from Mai. Her eyes began to close as her body ceased to exist. Mai watched as Sara completely left. She began to cry violently had and hugged Naru. He held her tight, knowing he couldn't let her go. Not now, not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Past comes forth**_

_**I do not own Ghost hunt**_

_**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed my first fan fiction. This chapter is going to be really short but I hope you all like it. Please review:)**_

_**Chapter 6 The End**_

The next day everyone began to pack for the trip ahead of them. As everyone loaded the truck Naru pulled Mai to the side and they stood on the beach with the calming wind bowing.

"Mai, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us…"

"Oh…well, what is there to say?"

"Mai, I meant what I said, I love you. I love everything about you. The way you make me feel is indescribable."

"Naru…I, don't know what to say…..I'm honestly scared. I don't want to be hurt anymore by you. I can't take that kind of pain anymore." Naru looked at Mai, knowing it would take a very long time to heal her heart. But he was willing to do whatever he could to help heal all the broken wounds. He had broken her but he had to be the one to fix her.

"Mai, I'm not asking for you to put your heart on the line but I want us to be together forever." Naru reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny black box. Mai looked and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Naru kneeled down on one knee and looked up to Mai.

"I love you with all my heart and I want to be the one who stands by you. Will you marry me?" Naru opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle. Mai felt her eyes water as she looked at the beautiful ring. She felt her heart skip numerous beats.

"Naru…it's beautiful. I…will love to marry you." Naru slipped the ring on Mai's finger and stood up. Mai wrapped her arms around Naru's neck and hugged him tightly. She could never give up this warmth. They held each other and looked out towards the ocean. The sun kissing the sky as it rose causing yellow, pink, and purple mixtures. Naru grabbed Mai by her chin and kissed her. The warmth,comfort, passion, and love the felt engulfed them into that kiss.

"Aww!" Everyone said looking at the new couple. Mai and Naru broke away from their kiss and looked up to see everyone smiling(except Masako). Naru and Mai looked at each other as they blushed and smiled. They walked towards everyone hand in hand. They felt as though no one could bring them down.

"My baby's growing up!" Bou-san cried as he hugged Mai.

"Let go over her idiot!" Ayako said. Her and Madoka smiled at each other than hugged Mai simultaneously.

"Congratulations!" They both yelled smiles filling up their faces. Mai smiled and looked at her family. _'Yes….my family…' _Mai thought. On the ride home Mai sat in the van with Naru and Lin._ 'Good to have you back Mai.' _Lin thought to himself. Mai fell asleep with her head on Naru's shoulder._ 'Stay with me forever. Just like this Mai. My heart has reached your's and we are one.'_ Naru thought looking down at the only person capable of taking his heart.

_**Fin.**_

_**Hey guys I decided to make a sequel! review and give me your opinions about what you would like to see. Look out for the sequel "A Family Love". I won't upload until I finish my other to stories. But keep your eyes open. :) see ya**_


End file.
